


May 18, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Finders Keepers?'' Amos muttered with wide eyes.





	May 18, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''Finders Keepers?'' Amos muttered with wide eyes as the hungry Smallville creature approached him near the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
